(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a card outlet adjusting device for card stacking machines, and more particularly to an adjusting device in which a securing plate extended from an upper portion of a main frame of a receiving body and a movable adjusting plate movably provided at a front end of a support seat are provided and four guide posts fitted with stop springs and an adjusting rotary knob disposed between the securing plate and the movable adjusting plate are utilized to achieve precision adjustment of the card outlet clearance.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
Telephone card vending machines are common today. Such vending machines may also be adapted to sell other cards. However, although the thickness of cards is quite uniform, minute difference in thickness may cause blocking or hinder the smooth discharge of cards from the vending machines. A card outlet adjusting device allowing micro-adjustment of the card outlet and of a simple construction is therefore desirable.
The inventor of the present invention has found that little difference in the thickness of cards will directly affect the smooth discharge of cards from card vending machines and conceived the present invention to solve this problem by providing a card outlet adjusting device after repeated experimentation.